


Oh, Baby

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A little angsty but not really, Children, Mention of pregnancy, disappointed hotch, reader is a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: Can I have an Aaron Hotchner x reader fic where the reader hide the fact that she’s pregnant with his kid? And he doesn’t find out it’s his till the kid is like 9 or something? Idk I’ve just had this idea for a while now haha
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Oh, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> (D/n) will be your daughter’s name. I wrote this with a name i gave her but then I changed it because I wanted it to be a little more personal because I usually end up not liking baby names in fics lmao

“Are you done with all your homework, (D/n)?” Y/n knelt down to be at eye level with her daughter. The 9-year-old nodded and ran off to the living room to play. Ever since Y/n left the FBI, she could finally live a life without worrying about some random person targeting her or her daughter. It wasn’t ideal, but it was good enough for her.

A knock on the front door disturbed the peace in the apartment. (D/n) opened the door herself, despite several warnings against it by her mother, and looked up at the man and the woman that stood in the doorway. The man looked down at her, confused. “Hi, I’m an FBI agent. Is anyone home with you?” He spoke softly.

“My mommy’s here,” she smiled, still holding on to the door and examining the people in front of her. 

“Can you get her for us?” The woman spoke. (D/n) ran to get Y/n and pulled her across the room to the door.

Her eyes finally met with a pair of eyes that she had not seen in a little over nine years. Of course, those were the eyes of her former unit chief and brief lover: Aaron Hotchner. Next to him was JJ, someone who she missed dearly, but had to leave behind to keep her own little secret.

(D/n), the secret, was watching the silent reunion in confusion. She didn’t know about Y/n’s previous life, only that she used to save lives until she was born.

“Hey, guys. Long time, no see.” Y/n awkwardly laughed, rubbing her arm. “This is (D/n), my daughter. (D/n), these are my old friends, JJ and Mr. Hotchner.” The girl politely waved hello to them.

“Y/n, I’m so sorry to come in after almost a decade, you obviously have your hands full.” JJ began, gesturing to the little girl in front of her. “But Julian Barber resurfaced and we think that you might be in danger.”

She knew that name. Julian Barber was the unsub that almost killed her and was her excuse to leave the BAU and the bureau altogether. Of course, the fact that she was already six weeks pregnant at the time and had yet to inform the father about it had some input on her decision.

“What happened? What’s the case?” she studied their expressions, hoping to dust off her profiling skills enough to tell if they lied to her.

“(D/n), how about you show me your room?” JJ offered, then followed the girl into the house in the path to her room. 

That left Hotch and Y/n alone with a elephant in the room. He didn’t hesitate to address it once JJ and (D/n) were out of earshot. “How old?”

She avoided eye contact at all costs. He was profiling her, she knew it. “Nine.” she quietly said.

Hotch nodded, assessing the information presented to him. 

A) the woman he had a fling with a little over nine years ago had a nine-year-old child

B) that same woman suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth for no real reason

He was smart enough to connect those dots very quickly. “Is she mine?” The breath that Y/n was holding in was reason enough for him to have an answer to his question. He wanted to hear her say it. “Y/n.”

She looked at him, her eyes watered. “Yes. She’s yours, Aaron.”

He softened his gaze and dropped the serious unit chief face that he always had. “Y/n, why didn’t you tell me?”

Suddenly, all of the pent up emotions that Y/n held on for a decade bubbled up at that very sentence. “Why didn’t I tell you? Do you know what that would make me look like? Fucking your boss is one thing, but right after he divorces his wife? And getting knocked up on top of all of that mess?”

“Don’t you think I have the right to know who my own children are?” Even in the hushed tone, Hotch reprimanding someone was stressful and beyond terrifying. Especially when he’s right. “Jack loved you, you know how much he would’ve loved to be a big brother.”

There he went, bringing Jack into all of this. Y/n often babysat Jack for Hotch when he had to do some leftover work when it was his weekend. She always had a soft spot for that boy and always imagined what it would be like if he and (D/n) met.

Y/n knew that if she let this conversation continue, she would end up in Aaron Hotchner’s bed in the morning and that was the last thing she needed. “You didn’t come here to talk about (D/n). What’s the case?”

“Barber was released on probation and murders with his M.O. started popping up. We wanted to make sure you haven’t gotten any threats or signs of a stalker,” He spoke like he was reading off of a notecard, “Since you clearly haven’t, I’m a lot more interested in being introduced to the child I didn’t know existed.”

If only he and JJ were here, that meant that the team had to be wherever the murders were. To be specific: they were the only ones nearby. It’s not like their absence would stop the team from catching the unsub.

“Can I just…explain it to her beforehand? You can let JJ know, I just don’t want her to be scared and confused because some guy showed up claiming to be her dad,” he nodded.

Hotch waited outside of the room for a few minutes before he was let in and Y/n left the two alone to catch up with JJ. He knelt down in front of (D/n), who curiously studied him. “Hi (D/n), I’m your dad.”


End file.
